Genius vs Genius
by ArtyandCielfan90210
Summary: Two boys have been fated to meet each other. One day, Artemis has been transported to the nineteenth century, England. He meets Ciel Phantomhive and the two have many adventures together. Join Artemis, and Ciel on their fateful journey through time and space.
1. Chapter 1

Genius vs. genius

On this very particular day, a boy stares at his laptop with a solid expression. This boy is no ordinary boy, for his name is Artemis Fowl II. He is one of many Fowl's, but different in many ways. The achievement he is most fond of is, he is the very first human to learn about the fairies and learn their language. He always stands out in crowds due too his attitude and he doesn't socialize well with others. For he thinks he is the smartest person in the world, but what if this statement was false?

Somewhere in the outskirts of London, England, 1888. A boy is in his study waiting for a specific someone. This someone is the young boy's butler, Sebastian. This butler is no ordinary butler, he is a demon who serves his young masters every words. This boy also is no ordinary boy, for he is Ciel Phantomhive, earl of Phantomhive. He goes about serving every order, Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, can throw at the young earl. He too has attitude issues and he doesn't socialize well with others. For he believes he is the smartest person to ever walk this Earth, but is this statement fact or is it fiction?


	2. Chapter 2

Genius vs. genius

As Butler entered his young charge's study he half smiled to himself as he saw his charge asleep at his desk.

"Even geniuses can't beat the urge to sleep," The seven-foot, Eurasian man said. He wore a black suit, white undershirt and a black tie. He has very little hair on his head which was a blonde color, with some streaks of grey in it. He is sixty-one years and still Artemis's bodyguard. There was something about this boy that made Butler want to protect him even more.

At that moment, Artemis sat up. Butler then had found the courage to say, "Ah, look Artemis. You woke up," He says with a smirk.

"Oh, I already known that was supposed to be sarcasm," Artemis says sarcastically.

"That's also sarcasm," Butler replies.

"Okay, let's stop talking about sarcasm," Artemis said. Butler only smirked at this.

"Alright, oh, and the papers you wanted printed are finished," He says handing them to his charge," This Phantomhive kid is a lot like you, you know," The man says.

"That is why I am researching him. He even may have equal intelligence to me! In the nineteenth century!" Artemis says, trying to hold back his excitement.

"That's amazing. But don't you go trying to meet him in real life. You hear?" Butler asks hoping his young charge won't go time traveling again, anytime soon.

"Of course not, Butler. That would stress you out even more than you are already," Artemis says with his vampire like grin.

"Do I make myself clear Artemis? No more time traveling what so ever!" Butler said getting frustrated with his charge.

"Alright, no more time traveling," Then under his breath, he muttered, "That I can control,"

Butler must not have heard this because; he walked straight out the door.

Then out of nowhere a time tunnel appeared where Butler was standing. At that moment, Artemis let out a soft gasp. The swirling colors were an olive green.

As the force grew stronger, Artemis could only get out two words, "Not again,"


	3. Chapter 3

Genius vs. genius

Sebastian's young master, Ciel, was in his study. As he walked in, he half smiled to himself as he saw his master asleep at his desk.

"Even my lord can't resist the urge to sleep," The six foot, one inch man said. He wore a black suit that had a tailcoat, white undershirt and a black tie. He has a head full of black hair that flops everywhere. He is at least three thousand years old and he will serve his master until Ciel carries out his revenge. There was something about this boy that made Sebastian want to protect him even more.

At that moment, Ciel sat up. Sebastian suddenly got the courage to say, "Ah, look young master. You're awake," He says with a smirk.

"Shut up," Ciel said still trying to wake up fully.

"Alright," Sebastian says pouring him some tea. He then handed it to him.  
"Thank you," Ciel said taking the tea. After that, Sebastian walks out the door.

Then a tunnel appears in the place of Sebastian and a boy in a tuxedo comes out of the tunnel.

"Um, hello. My name is Artemis," The boy says.

"Um…hi?" Ciel says, slightly confused…


End file.
